Porblems in Life
by Black-Roze-The-Delicate-Jewel
Summary: Two new people come into the arms of Horizon.Their bestfriends or more then just friends.When they come in will they fit in?
1. Do I Have To Leave?

A/N: Hey guys it's me punk-anjewl and well sorry if I haven't posted in a while but here's a new fic of Higher Ground.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Higher Ground besides the ones I make up.

Do I have to leave?

Seventeen year old Josh Blackner and his gang are hanging out at their place. Sirens were going off looking for some gang. Ryann sitting next to Josh and Zell making sure the sirens weren't coming near them. While their other members Peter, Nick, and Justin got into fights with some other gang called "Westside" for nearly killing the pet and youngest Ryann.

Ryann stands up. "I need to go before something happens." She said walking towards the entrance. Josh stands up and walks over by Ryann. "Want me to go home with you? My window is always open for you." He said holding her hand. "Yeah that would be great if you did come home with me" she smiled as she and Josh walk out leaving Zell smoking his pot.

While walking their other gang members Justin, Peter, and Nick met up with Ryann and Josh. "Hey sis." Justin said ruffling Ryann's hair. "Hey bro, hows it going?" she said. Justin scratches his head. "Good, nottin much going on." Josh steps in telling them he and Ryann need to go. "Ryann I didn't know Justin's your older brother." Josh said being surprised. "Josh he isn't my brother. He's like an older brother to me." Ryann said as they get to his place and opening Josh's unlocked window entering his black walled room. "Welcome home." Josh says as Ryann plops down on his bed. Josh walks over to the bed and lays next to her, wrapping his arms around Ryann as she turns over laying her head on his chest and falls asleep.

During the night Josh could hear his father and step-mom fighting. "I don't know what were going to do with your son Josh." Mrs.Blackner had said. Mr.Blackner found a thing of pop in his son's room yesterday afternoon under the box spring mattress. He decided to either send Josh to juvi or a place called Horizon. Mr.Blackner decided he would ask his son tomorrow morning.

Next Morning

Mr.Blackner walks up the stairs to his son's room and knocks. Josh twitches a few times with his arm around Ryann. Few seconds his door, Mr.Blackner walks in and wakes Josh up, then takes him downstairs. "Josh how could you? I thought you weren't into t-this p-pot crap." Mr.Blackner had said disappointed at his son. Josh stays silent. "Ok then here's two choices. One of them is prison, other is a place called Horizon for teens like you Josh." Josh looks up and thinks. "I'm going to do the Horizon thing or whatever it is. But what about Ryann?" Mr.Blackner's son had said. "Then I'll enroll her in about four or five weeks later.

Josh smiles about the idea but he'll miss Ryann. So he decides to wake Ryann up and tell her what's going on.

Four Weeks Later

Josh puts his things in the back of his dad's car. Then turns around walking up to Ryann and hugs her. "Do have to leave right now?" Ryann asks Josh. "Yeah babe I do. But you'll see me in a few or more weeks." He replies. Mr.Blackner walks outside and starts the car. "Josh it's time to go." Mr.Blackner says. Josh nods and hugs and kisses Ryann goodbye. Then he walks towards the car and gets in it. Ryann walks to the side waves goodbye as she watches the car leave until she can't see it no more. After a while she walks to Justin's home and stays there for four weeks.

A/N: Hey I hoped you people like it! So please while you can REVIEW and be sure NOT TO FLAME!!! Like someone has had.

Punk-anjewl


	2. WowIt's You!

A/N: Hey waz up you people out there who want to see this chappy I wrote and typed out for you peeps out there. But I would like to thank the people who reviewed me here and thank you very much indeed. Well here it is.

Punk-anjewl

Ps: There's going to be a surprise character that you may see.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters here except the ones I created.

Wow... It's You!

When it got close enough to the four weeks Ryann has had the fun of her life in freedom in which is when she thought and wished her life could change. Although she does miss Josh very much. Along with having Zell hitting on Ryann when no one is around. She hated when he does that to her. At least the four weeks were almost over and then Ryann could finally see Josh.

When it hit four weeks, Ryann spent her last of the day with the gang before she had to go the place. Then when it got late enough her and Justin left the place to go over to his home so that Ryann could pack her things.

During the night over at the Johnson's home Ryann couldn't sleep. Though she was tired, something told her something isn't right. It felt as if tomorrow would be torture. Few hours later she was woken up by Justin's granddad who lightly shook her. Ryann nods and gets out of bed slowly putting on a black skirt that comes down to her knees, along with a black belt with silver stud spikes. Then she puts on her black sleeved fish-netted shirt along with a red tank top which is under the black sleeved fish-netted shirt.

Ryann walks out to the living room with her things like her duffel bag and her black and gray JanSport bag, and sets them down. "Well good mornin Ryann. Want anything to eat?" Mr.Johnson asks taking her to the kitchen where all the food is. "Sure."she says. Mr.Johnson then grabs a plate from one of the cabinets close to the entrance of the kitchen. Ryann takes the plate and fills her plate not so full. She wasn't really hungry. Ryann was so used to Josh's home food which is Russian. Her dad never really fed her anyway.

Justin walks out into the living room. He grabs him self a plate and gets himself some food. "So Ryann what's on your mind?" Ryann looks up and shrugs. "I do not know. I mean going to this Horizon thing for troubled teen's sounds like concealing to me."she said walking over to the sink rinsing her plate off putting it in the dishwasher. Justin nods understanding.

When it hit the time to leave Justin helps Ryann get her stuff and they walks out the door into the white colored car on the driveway. Ryann sits in the front as Justin sat in the back. Mr.Johnson starts the care as he leaves the driveway and out into the street and heads to wherever he needs to go.

During the drive to Horizon Ryann falls asleep with her Discman on playing Linkin Park Metora-Breaking the Habit. Normally she'd never fall asleep on trips. But if it were where she didn't get enough sleep the night before then of course she would fall asleep.

The white car pulls up to a gas station. Justin wakes Ryann up as Mr.Johnson fills the car up with gas and gives Justin some money for him and Ryann. They walk in, Ryann gets a Mountain Dew and nothing to eat as Justin got a Coca-Cola and a can of Pringos Original Flavor, paid the cashier and they left.

On the way back to the car Ryann asks "Bro are we almost there?" Justin turns his head to face her. "Yeah, only about forty-five minutes to go." Ryann nods as she and Justin get back into the car when Mr.Johnson starts it back up.

Forty-five minutes later they pull up to the place. Ryann was asleep again when Mr.Johnson pulled up the drive. Once again she was woken up by Justin. Ryann gets out of the car with her duffel bag along with her black and gray JanSport bag.

Mr.Scarbrow(A/N: Sorry if I spelt the name wrong... if I did) walks up to Ryann and greets her with a handshake. Instead of giving him a handshake she just nods and hugs Justin and Mr.Johnson good bye and then turns around.

"Well hello Miss.Wagner. And welcome to Horizon." Mr.Scarbrow says. "Uh hi." Ryann replies as she looks up and sees the love of her life seeing, seeing her and runs after Ryann. "Oh my god! I missed you soo much!" Josh had said picking her up and spins her. Ryann smiles as she picks her things up and being led to her dorm/cabin to where she'll be sharing with other people who's around the same age as she is.

As the day goes on Ryann met a lot of new people. She mainly got along with of course Josh, Shelby, Auggie, Daisy, Scott, and one of the other new people who came in two weeks before Ryann did whom is Amy Wilson.

A/N: Hey I hope you peeps liked this chapter! Yes I know its a bit long and sorry bout that. Do you see that button bellow that says "Submit Review"? well if so then click it and type of what you liked and so on. JUST DO NOT FLAME ME!!! Thanks and have a nice day..

Punk-anjewl


	3. One After Another

A/N: I would like to thank the people who ever reviewed any of my fics and all. Well here's my chapter three you all have been waiting for!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fic.

One After Another....

Before it came to where the day ends, like around 5:00 in the evening Ryann was taken to the nurse to see if she has been eating healthy or not. So she gets on the weight thing. The nurse moves the scales around; one of them is on the hundreds. Ryann tries to keep her self-calm, feeling the food she ate start to come up. Ryann thought she was going to puke. The nurse finishes weighing Ryann then lets her out.

Right when Ryann walks out Josh was by the door and so was Amy. Josh made a face like, "Ryann are you alright?" kind of face. Ryann takes his hand as Josh nods taking the answer as a yes. Then they walked towards bench near the lake. "Hey Josh is it me or does American food gross or what?" Ryann asks as if she's about to puke. Josh looks over at her, he knows Ryann never really ate American food. So he gets up and sits next to Ryann rubbing her back as she pukes up the food. After she puked Ryann looks at the did-colored mesh, she thought it was part of the food. "Babe!" she says. Josh looks over her shoulder. "What is it Hun?" he asks worriedly. Ryann points down at the ground. Red dots were on the ground, it was Ryann's blood. "It's nothing." Josh said not telling that it was his girlfriends' blood.

Ryann nods. "Hey Amy, you wouldn't believe this but Josh and I help write songs for Linkin Park."(A/N: This is not reality, its just something to make it good.) Amy gets a wild look on her face. "Really?! OH MY GOD! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" she said very shocked. "Nope. I'm telling the truth, plus I have their new album too." Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Josh is the spare guitar player, and I'm the song writer for them." Ryann had said as they get up off the bench and walk over to Ryann and Amy's cabin.

Josh sits on Ryann's bed as Ryann gets out her bag and takes out her CD case full of CD's. "Ryann the song booklet says the songs are written by the band." Amy says looking through the booklet. "Well I do write the songs. The band says they wrote them is because I gave them my permission and they took it." Ryann had said. Amy looks up at Josh for some kind of clue. "Amy she is telling you what she means." Says Josh.

A few weeks or so later while Ryann and Josh are walking around; they see a black Ford brand truck pulls up. "Must be a new person." Josh says. Ryann looks through the window or windshield windows of the truck. "It's not any ordinary new person. In there is Zell." Silence. "No no no no, that sicko who tried to do crap to you!" Josh says once more cursing to him self. "If he lays one hand on you, I'll be sure those hands are amputated, along with him being dead!" The passenger side door opens and out comes a tall black haired boy with green eyes wearing black T-shirt with some writing.

Peter Scarbrow walks out to greet the new comer. "Welcome to the Horizon. I'm Mr.Scarbrow but you may call me Peter, or Captain." He says holding out his hand. Zell takes his hand and shakes it then brings it back. Then he picks up his duffel and walks past Ryann and Josh, looking at Ryann as if she's his when she's not. Josh pulls her closely to his side with his arms around her like if he was her shield. "Dude I'm not going to touch your girl. I'm just looking at her." Ryann just glares at him evilly as she puts her hands on his arms. Zell then walks off to where he's suppose to be.

"Babe, do you have those delicious Russian crackers with you?" Ryann asks hoping for some real food. Josh looks down at her still keeping his arms around Ryann. "Yeah. There's some in my bag." Ryann smiles as Josh lets her loose and they walk to where the boy's cabin/dorm is.

When they walk in Zell was unpacking his things. "Hun wear this." He says tossing her his black leather jacket to her. "Your outfit is hot, but just put it on." Ryann nods and puts it on, zipping it up. "Thanks Babe." Josh finds the Russian crackers and takes them out. Ryann sits on Josh's bed and takes out a cracker. "Mmm delicious. Real food." Zell looks over then goes back up and stretches. "Babe what time is it?" Ryann asked finishing up her food. Josh looks over at Ryann and Amy. "It's 10:45pm Hun. You and Amy both should leave before the other guys get here." Ryann and Amy get up and leave after Ryann hugs Josh for the night.

A/N: So did you people like it? Feel free to review me.. JUST DON'T FLAME!!!!!!!!!!

Punk-anjewl


	4. Concert

A/N: Hey you people it's me punk-anjewl although I did change my user name but who cares? Well sorry if I haven't typed anything up in a while or so. But here it is my fourth chapter of Higher Ground!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters at all besides the ones not showing on the show.

Concert… 

Josh wakes up; gets dressed then walks up to Ryann and Amy's cabin/dorm. He wakes Amy up first since with Ryann, she at times sleeps or just to make sure there's no cuts on her arm. Amy gets up walks towards the showers and takes one. Then Josh walks over to Ryann's bed and pokes her. Surpassingly there wasn't any reflexes to him. All he heard was "Hey quit it." Josh pokes her again this time Ryann waking up grabbing his wrist. "Hey rise and shine." He says smiling. "Mornin." Ryann replying tiredly. She then gets up and gets dressed. Then they leave and head for the mess hall.

"Babe, have you heard from Chester?" Josh looks over at Ryann. "Yeah I have. He called right after you left lastnight. And well, he's coming here to hear your songs by you." Ryann couldn't believe it. "_What time am I performing?" _she wondered to her self. Josh looks over and smiles. Ryann, I know your songs. And you know them too."(A/N: I'm using the songs from Linkin Park Metora) "Josh, if I sing these written out songs, it's like I'm telling everyone my problems. Especially Peter AKA Terrorist." Josh sighs as she talked. Amy then looks over. "Ryann look at your self. Josh doing his best just to keep you alive. But think, if you give up, people would think you're a coward." Ryann looks over at Amy, then at Josh. "Yeah I guess both of you are right. I mean I must be over-reacting from all what's going on." Josh and Amy just nod as the three of them walk into the mess hall.

Ryann goes into the line and gets her food. Auggie looks over at Ryann. "Hey Spike (A/N: Spike is Ryann's gang nickname for her), is something bugging you?" he asks seeing Ryann's mind in thought. "No Auggie, everything is alright. I'm just not hungry at the moment." She replies back to Auggie as she pokes at her food. Julia then walks up to Josh. "Eww you look cute today hottie." Sighing Josh says "Go away twig." He says annoyed. "Go bug Zell and see what he would do." Jewels covers her mouth. "Eww!!! He's ugly!!" Ryann scoots over closer to Josh wrapping her arms around him. "Mine!" Jewels then walks off.

Ryann finishes eating although she didn't eat much. Peter walks over to Ryann. "Ryann, how come you didn't eat part of your breakfast?" Mr.Peter Scarbrow asked. Ryann looks up at him. "American food is disgusting! It's like poison entering my own mouth!! Why do you want to know" Peter cuts her off. "You need to eat still. I looked on your report from a few weeks ago. You're not at your weight limit for your age. Now why is that?" Ryann crosses her arms, then replies in a smart butt answer "Why? You should know why from the files of me." She then walks off to her dorm.

Sighing Ryann decides to just wonder into the forest instead of her dorm. She really missed the gang. Peter, Justin, along with the others. She walks along a path. While walking Ryann thought she's hearing footsteps coming up behind her. Ryann turns around seeing Zell behind her.

"Why are you following me you psycho?" she asks. Zell looks at her smiling. "Look, I have a concert to do tonight. And I do not need someone like you following me wherever I go." Zell walks over closer to Ryann barely even touching her lips. "No one is here to protect you now." He says placing his hands on her shoulders. Ryann backs away from him. "Get away from me you perverted psycho who wants to get rid of his virginity!"

Ryann then walks off trying to get out of the woods. Zell then grabs her arm. "Let me go!" she says as she's jerking her arm back. "I will let go if you do something for me." Zell says loosing his grip. Right when he loosens his grip, Ryann takes off running around for Josh or anyone.

Josh could not believe what Ryann has done. _"What's the deal with her? She's normally not like this." _He thought to him self. While he was walking he someone run out of the woods. _"She looks fromliar" _he thought to him self-seeing her running towards him. As she got a bit closer, Josh then realized it's Ryann. He then starts running towards her, wrapping his arms around Ryann holding her tightly.

"What happened to you! Why is there a bruise forming around your arm?" Ryann looks down seeing a bruise forming. "Zell, he tried to rape me! He wouldn't let me go!" she said as the dark haired teen comes down into tears as Josh wraps his arms around her. "Ohh I'm going to so kill him! I told him too not to touch you and look what he does!"

After a while Josh and Ryann walk into the rec.-room. "So are you ready for your nights concert yet?" he asks as they prepare for Ryann's concert to the Horizon and to Linkin Park. Ryann nods, "Yeah, hopefully it won't be too horrible.

Concert time

Everyone walks to the rec.-room along with Linkin Park the band. Mr.Scarbrow then walks in. The music starts as Josh begins to play his guitar as the music begins. Ryann then begins to sing.

_Don't Stay.. _

_Sometimes I  
Need to remember just to breathe  
Sometimes I_

_Need you to stay away from me  
Somehow I  
Need you to go _

Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
What you were changing me into  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay

_Sometimes I  
Feel like I trusted you to well.  
Sometimes I  
Just feel like screaming at my self  
Sometimes I'm  
In disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I  
Need to be alone_

_Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget out possibilities  
What you were changing me into  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
Take all your faithfulness with you  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay_

Josh then sings"  
_I don't need you anymore  
I don't want to be ignored  
I don't need one more day  
Of you wasting me away_

_With no apologies."_

Everyone applauded as Chester walks up the stage whispering something into Ryann's ear. Peter standing in the doorway wondering if this is what Ryann has wanted to say. Chester walks down the stage.

The night goes on everyone enjoying this concert. Ryann catches her breath as Josh plays his guitar lightly. Ryann then says "This next song is for anyone who feels out of place. Never knowing when to stay somewhere or not. Or feeling their un-noticed. So here it is.

The band Linkin Park walks up the stage knowing the song beat. Music then starts. Ryann then starts to sing again.

"_Easier to Run.."_

_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_

_Something has been taken_

_From deep inside of me_

_A secret I've kept locked away_

_No one can ever see_

_Wounds so deep they never show_

_They never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head  
For years and years they've played._

Josh then raps to"  
_"If I could change I would  
Take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could_

_Stand up and take the blame I would_

_If I could take all the shame to the grave I would"_

_Sometimes I remember  
the darkness of my past_

_Bringing back these memories  
I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go_

_And never looking back  
And never forward so_

_There never would be a past_

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone._

Chester then adds in "  
_Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced_

_Is so much similar then change!"_

Everyone then starts to sing"  
_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go_

_Than face it all alone."_

The concert then ends as everyone quiets down by Mr.Scarbrow walking up the stage instructing for everyone to go to his or her dorms/cabins except for Ryann and Josh. Once everyone leaves the room, Peter turns to Ryann and Josh. "Ryann I never knew you wrote your pain out like this. Even when I tried to council you to have you speak your problems as to why you came here." Peter then turns over to Josh. "Joshua I would say the same thing to you. But since it's getting late then you two should hit the hay, in other words bed." Ryann and Josh leave the place as Chester, Mike, and everyone else in the band follow out behind Josh and Ryann.

"Hey Spike the songs you wrote for us are awesome." Chester says as he and the band get into the van with the others.

The two teens split up going their own way to their dorm/cabins.

A/N: Soo did you all like it? If so then please review with no flaming!

Gothic-spike-anjewl


	5. Next Day

A/N: Hey I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this next chapter ready. Along with I would like to thank the people who have reviewed my fic. Well here's chappy 5 of Higher Ground!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters besides the ones that are new.

Next Day 

Early morning Ryann wakes up before Josh came in and did what he normally would do. So she just walks out sitting on the railing looks over seeing the sunrise. Her thoughts just rolling in and out about what happened yesterday with the events. Although of what Zell wanted to get something he'll never get from her.

Suddenly Peter walks out where he was seeing Ryann; he motions for her to come see him. Sighing she slides off the rail walking to where Peter is. "Peter what do you want me for? Is one day of saying my problems enough? Although I" Peter then cuts her off. "What got you to write those songs?" Ryann looks up at Peter with a stern look. "Why? Because my mother died when I was born. Since then my father has beaten me saying it was my fault." Ryann had said. She just realized she cracked up half of why she is at Peter telling him her problems.

Peter decided to schedule a conference so that Ryann would be able to say more then she wanted or so. Sighing Ryann walks out of Peter's office. While walking, she still keeps thinking this has to be a dream. Shaking her head in thought.

Josh walks out seeing Ryann walk out of Peters office. _"Did she crack up?"_ he thought to him self. He then runs up to her. Ryann looks up seeing her boyfriend standing in front of her. Smiling some Josh asks, "So I guess you fessed up?" Nodding Ryann hugs him. "I had to. Or else I would run away and never come back." Sighing Josh just holds her close to him. "Babe don't say that. You know they will look for you whether you want to come back or not."

After a while Ryann told Josh she's going to go look for Amy. Nodding, Josh goes looking for Zell. He was still pissed off for what he did. Looking strait ahead he sees Zell sitting on railing with no expression on his face.

Josh then picks up his pace walking towards him. He then gets right up in Zells face. "Heya old pal. Remember when you first came here?" Zell nods. "Well I told you not to touch my girl or your dead." Josh says glaring at the formal gang member. Zell just shrugs. "I was only messing with her." Josh was so ready to just punch the shit out of him. "Go ahead." Zell says seeing of what his formal friend would do. "C'mon you want to kill me so much since I touched your girl." _He's trying to set me up so if I hurt him bad enough I'll be in prison. _Josh thought to him self. He then walks off leaving Zell.

Later on in the day

Amy and Ryann are walking towards the rec.-room for group. "Ready for group?" Amy had asked knowing it's been a while since people herd why she's at horizon. "Yeah I guess, ohh I don't know!" While walking, Josh sneaks up behind them and pokes their shoulders. Ryann sarcastically says, "Hello Josh, I know it's you." He then snaps as he brings his arms around Ryann, walking into the meeting room where everyone was there. "Hello Amy, Ryann, Josh." Peter says, "Come and sit somewhere in the circle."

The three of them not sitting anywhere away from Zell. Peter then pulls out a small brown paton tossing it at Daisy. She catches it. Peter then says, "Tell us your name, why you're here, and how you feel." Everybody nods. "My name is Daisy. I'm here because I hit my father with a shovel. I feel god about it." Daisy then throws the paton over to Zell. "I'm Zell. I came here from being a formal gang member of the Grievers. How I feel uhh I don't know." He tosses the paton at Ryann. Silence.

Everyone in the room looks over at Ryann. Peter gets a worried look on his face. He knows Ryann is hiding something from him. Josh lightly nudges Ryann. "Hi." She says, "I'm Ryann Wagner. Why I'm here well, it's a long story. How I feel, I have no clue." As the night goes on everyone finishes.

Peter then stands up. "Hey great job guys. Be here again tomorrow. You may all leave." Everyone then gets up heading towards the door heading out. "Ryann will you stay here for a while?" She turns back to her friends then walks up to Peter slowly. "What do you want from me now?" Ryann asks crossing her arms. Peter then places his hands lightly on Ryann's shoulders seeing how she would react.

Right then and there memories of her past rush in front of her eyes. Ryann then freaks out backing away quickly from Peter shouting and screaming "STOP! PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" she then falls to the ground.

While Josh and Amy were waiting they hear a thud. Josh then goes inside seeing Ryann on the floor. Peter then is trying to wake her up. "Peter what happened to her?" Peter then looks over at Josh. Sighing Josh nudges Ryann lightly trying to wake her up. Few seconds go by Ryann then wakes up slowly. In a hoarse voice she says, "What happened?" Stunned Peter says "That's what I'm wondering." Shaking his head Josh helps Ryann up off the floor. "I'm heading to bed." The two teens walk out together.

"What happened?" Amy asked as Josh and Ryann walk out, walking towards the dorms. Ryann looks over at Amy. "Well" Ryann started to say, "Peter put his hand on my shoulder. Next thing I knew my past gets to me." The three of them come to where they have to split. Ryann hugs Josh kissing him on the cheek. "See ya tomorrow, I love you!" They then go into their dorms.

A/N: So did you people like it? Or is it just plain horrible? The thing with Daisy I don't remember why she's over at horizon but I knew it was from family issues or something along those lines. So yea please review! DON'T FLAME THOUGH!


End file.
